Dixie Kong Arrives!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dixie Kong arrives at the Smashers' mansion! ...And that's about it, really. ONESHOT.


Author's Notes: I've been doing some research on the new Super Smash Brothers Brawl game, and I've been seein' some results. Dixie Kong will be in it, that's what I heard. So I'm gonna be doin g a story about her meeting the Smashers! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dixie Kong belongs to Nintendo, the Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers Brawl belongs to Nintendo (sigh), and finally Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Klayton Pierce McDaniel. Now get lost. I mean, uh, read on.

* * *

**Dixie Kong Arrives!**

Peppy yawned loudly. "Oh boy...another warm, sunny day in the good ol' mansion..." He got up and stretched. "Wonder what's gonna happen toda-"

"HIYA!" A female voice shouted gleefully.

Peppy jumped in surprise and looked around. "Who-who-who said that?" He asked, as he started to tremble.

The female voice giggled, and then at that moment, the figure that had the voice revealed herself. She was a monkey with a pink bandana and pink shorts.

"Hiya!" She chirped happily, "I'm Dixie Kong! Nice to meet cha!"

Peppy's jaw dropped. "DIXIE KONG?"

Dixie giggled as she approached Peppy. "You're funny. What's your name?" She asked nicely.

Peppy sweatdropped, and then he shrugged. "Well, I'm Peppy Ankylosaurus! And I am a member of the Super Smash Brothers," He explained. He then asked, "Why are you here?"

Dixie smiled. "Cause I'm gonna be a smasher soon, too." She told him.

"WHAT?" Peppy shouted in disbelief. He could hardly belief it. Dixie Kong, the cutest mammal from Donkey Kong's home on Donkey Kong Island, was going to join with the smashers.

"What's wrong, Peppy?" Donkey Kong asked. He looked at Peppy, then at Dixie. His jaw dropped.

"DIXIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

Dixie giggled, and then she ran over and hugged Donkey Kong. "Oh DK! It's so great to see you again!"

Donkey Kong chuckled a bit, and then he said, "It's nice to see you two, Dixie, but I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

Dixie released Donkey Kong. She explained, "Well, I got a letter from Nintendo a while back, so I decided to come here where you guys live! Plus, I can't, like, wait to meet some of the Smash hotties!"

Peppy and Donkey Kong made weird faces. "Smash hotties...?" They said to each other.

Dr. Hoshi entered at that moment. "Hey guys," he said.

Peppy and Donkey Kong waved to Dr. Hoshi. "Hey, DR. HOSHI!" They said, with a close-up followed.

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yes, yes. It is I."

"How was your day today?" Peppy asked.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "It was good."

"My day was good, too," Donkey Kong added, as he took out a banana and started eating it.

Dr. Hoshi coughed a bit and then asked, "So what's going on?"

Dixie looked at Dr. Hoshi and smiled. "Hiya! I'm Dixie Kong!" She chirped, as she smiled and giggled.

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened. "DIXIE KONG? FROM DONKEY KONG COUNTRY!" He exclaimed.

Dixie giggled again. "The one and only!"

Dr. Hoshi gasped, and then he turned to Donkey Kong. "I didn't know she was a smasher."

Donkey Kong shrugged. "We didn't know either. She just told us that she got a letter from Nintendo."

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Great. First Meta Knight, then Zero Suit Samus, then Pit, then Solid Snake, then Wario, then Bowser Jr., then the Link from the Wind Waker, then Riddley, and NOW it's Dixie Kong!" He shouted.

Dixie smiled. "See? What do ya think?" She asked.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "What do I think?" He shouted, "I think it's CRAZY!"

Peppy frowned. "Maybe you should ask Master Hand about this?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Okay, but..." He looked at Dixie. "Don't get into any trouble."

Dixie smiled. "You got it, doc!"

Dixie Kong, Donkey Kong, and Peppy Ankylosaurus all go into the main room while Dr. Hoshi heads to Master hand's office.

Dixie giggled. "Ooh, this is gonna be so cool! I'm gonna meet the smashers, and I'll get to meet my favorite character: YOSHI!" She cheered as the three figures entered into the main room, and the door closed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I do plan to continue this, so do not fret. Also, this is only a rumor I have heard from a video game site, saying that Dixie Kong might be in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Who knows what could happen, but we'll have to find out. In the meantime, I give you this. Enjoy. 


End file.
